Craig and Clyde's Valentine's Day playlist
by Demisnightingale
Summary: It's Valentine's day in South Park, and Clyde made Craig a gift that he hopes he'll like. Cryde, kind of fluffy. Brief mention of Bunny.


It was the 14th of February, Valentine's Day. Craig's least favourite day of the year. Craig walked into school, feeling disgusted. He looked around at all the red and pink paper hearts taped to almost every wall or locker, the awful Valentine's Day cards with awful jokes on them being passed around, and the corny and disgusting happy couples.

From the corner of his eye he watched Butters slip a handmade card into Kenny's locker. He could tell it was handmade because it was written in crayon, and there were only two students who still wrote with crayon, and that was Butters and Clyde.

Craig twisted his locker dial and yanked it open. He was about to grab his stuff, when he turned his head and saw his boyfriend Clyde walking up to him with a goofy grin. Craig gave a small smile and looked him up and down; he was holding something behind his back. Of course Clyde got him something for Valentine's Day, it was the kind of corny and cheesy thing he'd do.

"Enjoying your Valentine's day?" Clyde asked as he leaned against the locker next to Craig's, looking at him. Craig shook his head and closed his locker.

"Nope, nothing exciting has happened. It's still just another shit and pointless holiday to me" Craig shrugged, leaning his back against his locker door and looking down the hallway. He looked around; he saw Kenny walk up to his locker, turn the dial and jump slightly when a red card with Hello Kitty stuck on the front flew out of his locker. He then bent over and picked up the card, his eyes scanned over the front for a minute and he immediately began to grin. Craig rolled his eyes and looked at Clyde, who was still sporting a grin.

"So because it's Valentine's Day, I made you a little something something" Clyde cheerfully nudged Craig, his other hand's grip tightening on the object behind his back.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I made you a playlist. I got a member of the AV club to help me do it. I did originally go to Cartman but he didn't help at all"

"Why Cartman?" Craig asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He said his Uncle was Skrillex's neighbour and that he met Daft Punk"

Craig laughed slightly. Clyde literally believed every piece of bullshit that Cartman told him. Whenever Clyde and Craig slept over Stan's house with Kyle, Kenny and Cartman, Cartman would always tell them insane urban legends that no one believed, apart from Clyde, who would get so freaked out he'd wake up Craig at 2:00 am and ask him if he could share a sleeping bag with him because he was scared of being on his own. Craig would always at first say no, but then eventually say yes.

"You need to stop believing everything Cartman tells you, it's all bullshit" Craig glanced over at Clyde.

"Yeah, but some of the things he says are really believable! "

"Really? You believed that if you ate raw chicken for six months your muscles would become bigger and all you got was food poisoning and had to get your appendix out"

"Hey that totally could have been a legit fact" Clyde huffed in a defensive tone.

"Whatever you say" Craig patted Clyde's shoulder and Clyde smiled slightly.

"Either way, I made you a CD, so here you go" Clyde moved his hands from behind his back and passed the CD to Craig.

Craig looked down at it and scanned it over for a minute. The cover was drawn by Clyde. There was a drawing of a big red heart around Clyde and Craig. Clyde looked very happy, holding a taco while holding Craig's hand. Craig however, didn't look so happy. His mouth was a straight line and his eye brows were diagonal and close together. The hand that was free from Clyde's had its middle finger sticking up.

"Why do I look so angry?" Craig asked while he looked up at Clyde.

"Because that's how you usually look" Clyde hummed, peeking over.

Craig shook it off and shrugged. He turned over the CD to look at the track list.

"More than a woman – 911

Keep On Moving - Five

OMG – Usher ft. Will.

Smack That – Akon

Thong Song – Sisqo

Osama Yo' Mama – Ray Stevens

Hey Ya! - OutKast

Disco Duck – Rick Dee & His Cast of Idiots

Purple People Eater – Sheb Wooley

Saturday Night - Whigfield"

Craig felt extremely confused; he looked over at Clyde and raised his eyebrow while Clyde just looked at him with a smile.

"Soooooo, what do you think?" Clyde asked happily.

Craig's expression stayed baffled.

"You have really interesting music choices…Clyde how do any of these songs remind you of me?

"Oh they don't"

Craig became even more confused than he already was. Clyde saw his boyfriend's expression and began to explain.

"Oh no these are songs that you can dance to when you feel sad. And these are songs that make me feel happy so I thought that maybe they'd make you happy too" Clyde explained with a meaningful smile.

Craig's facial expression softened and he looked at the CD. Clyde obviously put a lot of effort into it, one he wasn't very good at computers, two he was dyslexic so he probably had trouble writing the track list. It was completely personal, and it was 100% Clyde. And it was something that Clyde spent effort and time making, and he made it just to make Craig happy. He didn't make it for money; he just made it so Craig could listen to it when he was sad and make him feel better. It was a really loving thing to do, and it showed how much Craig meant to Clyde. Sure it wasn't the best CD in the world, but Clyde made it from the heart.

Craig looked up and his dark grey charcoal eyes met Clyde's warm chocolate brown ones that were looking at him intently.

"I love it, thank you so much Clyde" Craig slid his arms around Clyde's waist and pulled him into a hug. Craig rested his chin on Clyde's shoulder and Clyde wrapped his arms around Craig. Clyde began to blush slightly and he smiled to himself.

**(A/N: so I have no idea what this was supposed to be, but basically I hope you enjoyed :p In case you're wondering I wanted the songs on the playlist to be as bad as possible :'p! I hope you liked this, reviews are the best so if you leave a review it will make my life :p thank you ! ^_^ )**


End file.
